


Obedience

by EdenZiio



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, F/M, Hardcore, Humiliation, Masochism, Obedience, Slavery, Submission, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenZiio/pseuds/EdenZiio
Summary: Life in Alexandria is not what you really want,in fact you'd rater be with a vicious, abusive, charismatic sociopath...





	1. Say hello to your new master

„Okay, you can do this [y/n]…”  
The decision you made today could end really bad, but then again is there really so much to lose in this “new” world?...

After spending several weeks with Rick’s group in Alexandria you were just fed up with them, they tried so hard to play “happy family” and still managed to make you feel uncomfortable amongst them.  
Then there was this group of guys, called themselves “The Saviours”…  
You had to smile when you thought back of how their leader, Negan, got Rick on his knees.  
You knew that guy was a sadistic, misanthropic asshole, but something about him made you excited as bloody hell.

Rick’s son, Carl, he told the group about their place called “The Sanctuary” and about Negans multiple wives, figures… The man seemed so powerful and glorious, you catched yourself daydreaming about him.

The Sanctuary was close now, you prepared to meet his men soon, you raised your arms half-way up as if to show them that you will surrender to them immediately.  
After what seemed to be an eternity two men ran towards your direction, pointing guns at you.

“It’s okay guys, calm down, bring me to Negan!”  
Your voice was shaking but still you managed to stay determined.

“Look at this little girl!”  
The taller man spoke up.  
“And what makes you think that we will do so?”

“Because he will kick your asses if you don’t!”  
You gained your self-confidence back immediately and faced them as if to threat them.  
You had no idea how things would turn out for you, but you always managed to stay positive somehow.

………

 

The room they brought you in was small and sterile, not even a chair or a table, only a tiny window. You were chained to the wall and could barely move.  
About 30 minutes passed until finally the door opened.  
There he was! You decided it would be appropriate to kneel down in front of him  
“Sir” you lowered your head.

You could imagine that he was confused but you kept your head down, to show him your respect.

“Well damn! What in the fucking world do we have here?!”

“I am [y/n], Sir!”

“[y/n] what a lovely name, and what brings you here, right in front of me, on your fucking knees?” 

You raised your head to see a wicked smile on his face.

“Sir, I saw you before, I wanna work for you! No, I wanna offer myself to you.”

He let out a chuckle and stepped closer to you.

“Sir, I know, you have wives, people told me so, but let me continue: I am different, I will be obedient, I will do whatever you say and I will let you do things to me, that –they- never would!”  
Your voice became determined again.

“Doll, you come here right to my fucking place and tell me a crazy story, why do you think I would believe you?!”

Without hesitation you continued:  
“Sir, I understand you, but I really mean it, I won’t lie to you, I spent my time with Rick and the people of Alexandria, that’s when I first saw you, I was so…”

“Shut the fuck up, sweetheart!”

Immediately you bent down to the floor as low as you could to show him that you are willing to be submissive.

“So basically you are telling me, that you’d love to get fucked by me, doll?”

You blushed but in fact he was right.  
“I wanna do everything you tell me to do, and if you think I deserve to get fucked by you, that’d be a pleasure and honour to me.”

“Well shiiiittt, doll! What to say, there is only one way to find out if you’re telling me the truth…”

He bent down to you and forcefully ripped your pants down.  
His finger made it’s way under your panties, thank god, you started to get soaking wet the moment the man entered the room.

He gazed up to your face and you started to smile.

“Doll, I barely did a thing!”  
He seemed amazed and pleased at the same time.

“You are here, Sir!”

He grabbed for your hair and forced you to face him.  
“You like that, doll?”

“I will like everything that you do to me, Sir!”

You could see that he was more than pleased, which made you smile again.

 

“So you like being chained down, in front of me?”

You nodded.

Sharp pain hit you, as he slapped his hand right across your face.  
“That’s –Yes, Sir-!”

You immediately cowered back.  
“Yes, Sir, I am sorry!”

 

“Well, good girl, I want you to meet my two officers in charge, and you will behave, got that?”

“Yes, Sir!”

 

He unchained you and brought you to a larger room.  
“Wait here, I will get you something to dress, those combat pants ain’t nothing for a lady!”  
The fact that he didn’t lock the door, made you sort of proud, maybe he trusted you already?

A few minutes later he came back to present your new dress.  
All-black seductive ladies dress, very impressive!

“One thing, doll! I don’t want you to wear panties!”

Oh god, did he really just say that?! These words made you shiver in disbelieve and you felt your lower parts in joy.

“Come on now, I want you to meet Simon and Eugene!”

You followed him obediently and secretly hoped that people will see, that you are under the supervision of the great master, what a huge privilege! 

As you entered what seemed to be something like a hangout lounge you spotted the two men he promised, hell, that was really Eugene, you remembered him!

“[y/n]” Eugene cheered up!

Negan chuckled  
“Hah doll, you know my officer here, I had a feeling that would be the case!”

You always kinda adored Eugene’s cute shyness, you were really happy to see him, but you stayed silent, only giving him a warm and friendly smile.  
Something about him seemed different… He was actually in charge of something now…

Negan brought over a bottle of Bourbon Whiskey and filled glasses for the four of you.

 

“So Eugene, see [y/n] here, she is mine now, willing to do whatever I please!”

You smiled in approval as the two of you sat down on the large sofa.  
You tried to get as close to Negan as possible without pissing him off.

The Bourbon seemed to be just right now, and without even noticing it you leaned tight against Negan’s arm, caressing him. 

The men talked mostly about their business, leaving you with your thoughts.  
All of a sudden Negan grabbed your arm, and slapped you back to reality, which wasn’t too bad actually.

“Simon this bitch here is so obedient, she will do whatever I tell her!”  
He forced you down on your knees, as he unzipped his pants.

Your eyes widened and without hesitation you reached for his semi-erected cock.  
Licking the top, waiting for his pre-cum to touch your tongue. As his member hardened, he forcefully grabbed your hair and shoved his dick down your throat, you concentrated not to gag, his erected length was really respectable!  
He pushed in and out of you, merciless, forceful, only intention to please himself.  
Tears ran down your face but still you enjoyed the man’s cock deep down your throat.

“I will cum now and you gonna swallow every last drop of it, got that, bitch?”  
With little space you had you still managed to nod in approval.  
Your throat was eager for his load, your tongue wanted to taste the man.  
With one last cruel thrust he released his load down your throat and you managed to swallow it all, like a good submissive little slave-girl!

When he was finished with using you, you licked his dick clean and looked up lewdly into his eyes.

“Now Eugene, see what a good bitch your little friend is?”

You could see terror on Eugene’s face, somehow you felt sad, that he had to witness that, but at the same time you were glad, he and Simon did.

You didn’t dare to talk to Eugene, therefore you smiled at him, as if to say –everything’s alright-.

“Damn doll, you really enjoying me, eh?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Good girl, tonight I will hurt you so bad, you will love it! And if you disobey, I will punish you!”

God, these words made you shiver, you kneeled down as low as you could, to show your submissiveness towards your new master in front of Simon and Eugene.

“Thank you Master!”


	2. That's your life now

As soon as Simon and Eugene left the room, you knew; now you got to fulfil your promises!  
You wondered, if you would have to please them too eventually?  
But Negan does not share, you were pretty sure about that.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by his harsh voice.

“Now doll, I will fuck the shit outta you, and you gonna enjoy it!”

You gazed up to him with a nasty smile.  
“Yes Sir, please!”

 

“You know, violence against women is an absolute no-go doll! But if you offer yourself so generous how could I refuse to play it rough with you? –Now undress!”

Without hesitation you did as he said and kneeled back down to the floor.

“Turn around, let me see your little ass!”

You immediately obeyed and did as he said, your ass up, exposing your little eager holes.  
Part of you felt ashamed but the other part jumped for joy, as you went so low in front of the man in charge. It made you feel small and helpless, but your pussy was already soaking wet again.

“Fuck, [y/n]! That looks good!”

He started touching your lower abdomen, as to examine you, you enjoyed his rough hands on your bare skin, your nipples were hard as rock, as a moan escaped your mouth.

“You, little one, are a really twisted, dirty mind, aren’t ya?”  
He chuckled.

He was right, he was in fact a complete stranger to you, you were exposed in front of him, enjoying his sinful touch all over your eager body.

Sensation hit your body as you felt his finger entering your dripping hole, you whimpered in pleasure. “Ahh yes, Sir!”

A second finger followed, scissoring your wet sticky hole.

“I bet you wish my cock was in there, right?

“Yes, Sir!”

“Doll, not yet, not yet!” He playfully replied.

Emptiness filled your pussy as he took out his fingers.  
But not for long, forcefully he shoved both of them without any warning up your asshole.  
A scream escaped your mouth, it hurt, the pain was immense, you imagined how bad his cock would hurt in there. Seconds after you started to enjoy the pain.

“Ahh, Sir, YES!”  
You knew he was smiling behind you, as he fingered your asshole.  
Mercilessly he spread your cheeks to the point of pure pain.

“Yes doll, spread them legs wide open for me!”

Damn, his words were so arousing and intimidating, you knew what Negan did to people you knew in the past, he is cruel and stone cold and now you are here, alone with him, about to get raped, no wait… can you consider it -rape- if you’re eager for it?...

“[y/n] tell me, why should I chose you over my wives?”  
A devilish laughter made you shiver.

“Because I am better than them, Sir!”  
It was hard for you to stay focused since the immense lust in your body made it hard to concentrate.

He pulled out his fingers and just after that you felt his boot hitting your sore ass, you fell down on the floor. He forced your head down, followed by a slap on your ass.  
No, he couldn’t break you, your lust only grew stronger!

He grabbed you by the hair and lifted you up again.

“So doll, how was my cum, you liked it?”

“O…of course Sir!”  
The pain gave you such a rush, but you felt alive as never before.

He cupped your breasts and squeezed them tight.  
“We will have so much pleasure together, doll.”

He grabbed your wrist and threw you forcefully over the large table that stood in the corner of the room.

“Doll, I’m gonna fuck your ass now, I wanna give you pain, lots of pain before you deserve  
vaginal!”

God those sinful, lust filled words made you horny as bloody hell.  
You spread your legs as wide as you could, inviting your master and oppressor.

You shivered, preparing for the pain that would follow.  
He rubbed your clit with one finger and circled it over your already sore asshole.

“You’re gonna take it now, I promise it will hurt!”

He grabbed your legs spreading them as wide as possible.  
You felt his wet tip pressing against your asshole, fuck this will seriously hurt!  
Even though you knew that, you couldn’t wait to feel him deep inside your body.

One merciless thrust and your ass felt as if it was ripped apart, your eyes widened in pain as you screamed. You were sure everybody could hear you, hell you wanted them to hear you! To witness how your master Negan fucked the shit out of you!  
Your body was not made for that, he jammed his hard cock deep inside your ass. Deeper and deeper. 

“You need to relax that muscles doll, you will learn to take it.”  
Just when you thought that your ass had adjusted to his hard cock, he began to ram into you even harder. You felt tears rolling down your face.

His hands pressed down your head as he pulled in and out of your asshole.  
The pain was immense, but eventually you began to really enjoy his torturous rape-play.  
You were sure, that he wouldn’t do that if you didn’t offer yourself. But you did and here you are, fucked merciless by the most powerful man you ever met.  
He was so rough and strong, your whole body was craving for him.

“Ahhh Sir, that feels soo good!”  
You panted.

“You want me to come in your little asshole, doll?”

“Yes Sir, PLEASE!”

His words made you shiver in sweet ecstasy as you felt your climax building up.

“Fuck me, daddy! FUCK ME HARDER!”  
Everything went blurry and pure pleasure filled your body!

“Yes Sir, fill up my asshole with your precious cum!”

You felt the man in charge release deep inside of you, it was a warm, pleasant feeling.

“What a good girl! Now don’t you dare to spill my seeds, honey! Got that?!”  
His voice was intimidating and harsh.

“Yes, Sir! Of course not”

When he pulled his cock out your asshole the pain was immense, the void felt terrible, but you still had his cum inside of you, which you weren’t allowed to release!  
You clenched your ass cheeks and just laid there, exhausted and pleased.

“You are a very good little one, you have proven yourself!  
Tomorrow you will become my wife, dear.  
I will fuck you right into your blank pussy, planting my seeds deep inside of you, doll!”

The way he said that, you immediately blushed. He humiliated you to your lowest and now you will be forced to do as he pleases, whenever he pleases.  
The thought of his precious seeds filling your most sacred part…  
You liked the fact that he fucks you unprotected, his warm seeds deep inside you…  
It feels so right!  
Your mind went crazy on the thought.  
But what if he impregnates you?...  
Would he kill you? Just punch you until your unconscious and the blood drips out of your mouth?  
How does he handle it with his other “wives”?

Well for now all that counted was that he will fuck you in your pussy tomorrow!

You got what you wanted…  
Now you needed to get rid of his “other wives”…


	3. Getting ready

A needy, little cunt! Yes, that’s what you were…  
You barely got any sleep that night, not to mention that even walking hurt like hell but you tried your best.  
Your room was small but comfortably, with a cozy bed, but in fact you were longing to share a bed with your adored master.  
A knock on the door hit you back into reality.

Eugene stood there in the doorway carrying a tablet with some sort of food.  
“Umm, hi there [y/n], I thought you’d like to have breakfast, so…  
are you…I mean well…”

You smiled towards him.  
“You’re too cute, thank you! Don’t worry about me, I am just fine!  
I mean, my ass hurts, but…”  
You started to laugh at your own rash statement.  
“I’m sorry dear, that’s probably not what you want to hear.”

You were well aware that there were bruises on your face and arms, Eugene noticed them of course, but having your master’s marks on you made you feel proud and possessed.

“Listen, there is no need to feel sorry for me, I chose to be with Negan! Eugene, I love him!”

He gazed to the floor with a pitiful stare.  
“He hurts you!”

“Dear, I asked for that!”  
You crossed your arms and held them up to refer to the several bruises.  
“I know we are friends, but don’t turn your back on Negan, just because you think he harms me! It’s all I’m begging you, please do what he says, I am fine, I love him, Eugene!”

You could see in his eyes, that he had to swallow hard on this confession.  
He placed the tablet on the table and left without further words.  
You felt kinda sad for him, Eugene wasn’t really into women from what you could tell, but you were sure he wouldn’t mind your company either.

For now you had to focus on what was coming.  
After you finished your breakfast you jumped into the en-suite bathroom, enjoying the steaming water on your body. What a great feeling!

You couldn’t resist to examine your still sore asshole, the feeling, that your beloved master’s dick was in there just a few hours ago made you excited and proud.  
You tried your best to keep his semen in there as long as possible, you wanted it to soak into your body, carrying a reminder of him deep inside your body…When you woke up your panties were stained nevertheless. 

-Today I’mma make him proud!- You chanted to yourself over and over.

After you stepped out of the bathroom, you searched the dresser for some appropriate dress, fortunately it was filled with lots of dresses, skirts, shirts and pants. Neat.  
Maybe this was one of his wives room?

The time passed, you skipped through a few books from the shelves.  
“Morphogenetic Resonance”- “The myth of Ice-9” - “Disappearing Polymorphs”  
Para-science books most of them, kinda interesting to kill some time.

“Ice-nine is a polymorph of water which instead of melting at 0 °C (32 °F), melts at 45.8 °C (114.4 °F). When ice-nine comes into contact with liquid water below 45.8 °C (thus effectively becoming supercooled), it acts as a seed crystal and causes the solidification of the entire body of water, which quickly crystallizes as more ice-nine. As people are mostly water, ice-nine kills nearly instantly when ingested or brought into contact with soft tissues exposed to the bloodstream, such as the eyes or tongue.”

 

Damn, that’s some sicko-ass shit… what if somebody drops this shit into the ocean?...

 

“About 50 years ago, a factory in America was making large EDT crystals to sell them as a cleaner. After a year of this, water molecules suddenly began attaching themselves to the crystals, forming a mutation called a hydrate. Since a hydrate is useless as a cleaner, the factory threw them out. However, the occurrence began to spread. Even in factories no where near the American one, EDT crystals were being turned into hydrates for no apparent reason. It was then on impossible to make a pure EDT crystal, despite EDT research never making a hydrate until that point.”

The sound of the opening door made you wince in shock.  
It was your master, in his full glory!  
Your stunned eyes turned from the book up to his beautiful, perfect body.

“S…Sir”

You noticed him staring on the pile of books that you had next to you on your bed.

“Science…? That shit beats me, you did a doctorate, too just like your weird-ass friend?”

A sudden thought rushed into your mind; noone could prove what you really did “before”…  
It only took you a few seconds to make up this brilliant plan.

“Yes, Sir! I’m into physics!”  
You were kinda interested in science stuff, truth be told and noone would give a damn, right?  
So basically this was a lie that hurt noone. Your intention was that he might appreciate a smart girl, you can use for other things than fuck all day, maybe he would see how special you were?....

“Well shit, that true? Ph.D. going sooo damn fucking low for me, fuck I like that!”

Jackpot, you knew that you would impress him.

“I am not only a dumb bitch Sir, I mean I am a bitch for you, but I am not dumb after all  
And I know how to survive, if you believe it or not Sir, I had to kill lots of people to survive…”  
You noticed a wry smile on his face  
“Well, is that so? So you’re telling me, that you’re special?”

“I umm, no Sir! You are the special one, the one I want to dedicate my life to and…”

“Shut up doll!”

As it was a natural reflex, you immediately dropped down on your knees in front of your master.

“You’re really a nasty little sucker for pain. Your ass still hurting?

“Yes, Sir but it makes me feel good, it reminds me of you.”

Your words pleased him. 

“You will be my special one” His vicious smile came back and shiver ran down your spine.

“I’ll send Catalina over to your place soon, she will prepare you.”

Wait… prepare?...  
Before you could ask he turned his back on you and left the room.

You stayed down on your knees for another minute or two after this weird encounter.

….

 

About an hour later the door knocked again, in the doorway was an old lady, dark tanned skin, not very tall, definitely none of his wives. She had a large bag in her hands.

“Miss [y/n] I was told to make you ready for …”

She gazed to the floor.  
Ready?...

“Look young lady, I did not chose to do this, I am truly sorry for you”

She placed the bag on your bed, a wonderful black robe-like dress was in it. Your eyes widened.

“Lady, don’t feel sorry for me, this is gonna be the best day of my life!”  
Your voice was filled with joy and your eyes sparkled.

You could see, that the lady was kind of confused, everyone seemed to fear Negan, which was highly understandable after all.

The man everybody feared… And you were his mistress!  
You felt powerful as never before.

The thought that his other wives high probably don’t even want to dedicate their lives to him made you angry but you would show him, that you are the one. 

 

“Let me do your hair, honey”  
A caring voice interrupted your thoughts.

You went over to the mirror in the bathroom, to see your beautiful braids attached to the back of your head. It was gorgeous. You couldn’t help but smile.

When you went back to the lady she pulled another item out of the bag.  
What in the hell, you knew, that veils were common for brides, but a crown of thorns?  
Well, figures…  
The lady placed the weird item on top of your head and you had to admit, that you felt like a dark, sinful princes. The feeling was overwhelming, you felt special, you were about to marry a brutal torturer, you knew he would oppress and abuse you but the thought made you soaking wet.

“You will be picked up, when everything is ready, honey.”  
The lady left and once again you were alone in your room.


	4. Wife, you are now MINE

White was the colour of innocence…  
So you were well aware what your black dress meant…

The crowd was staring, most of them terrified, Negan wanted his people to witness  
what was going on.

He grabbed you by your left arm and placed the blade of the knife on your outer forearm.  
A twisted, yet arousing smile was on his face, when he cut you open in one deep, determined move.  
Your blood began to drip out and you were paralyzed from the harsh pain that shoot through your teased body. A lewd smile was all you could do. This is brutal, humiliating and you loved it!

“This, my people is MY wife, no-fucking-one will touch her!”

You lifted your head up and smiled, so everybody would see, that you’re a happy bride.

Now you will carry his mark, everyone could see, that you belong to him.  
He gently put his hand on your bleeding flesh, caressing you.  
One moment he tortured you and the very next one he embraced you in a loving manner.

He felt so warm and lovely, a tear rolled down your face, this man would protect you, no matter what would happen, as long as you’d obey his orders.

“And now, if you all excuse me, I’m gonna fuck the bloody shit outta my wife now!”

You couldn’t help but giggle and give him another tight hug.

People would know by now, that you had to be as twisted as he was, since you fell for that brutal abusive guy.

……

 

You wanted him to hurt you, you were craving for him, you wanted to be there to please him, to do whatever he wants you to do and to obey to whatever he does to you.

The two of you went to his room, Simon and Eugene as Negan’s first officers came with you.  
You felt flattered about their wishes and congratulations but you would lie if you’d say that you wanted them to stay, since you knew what was coming…  
But then again… after all you wouldn’t even mind them to witness when he’d fuck you until you’d beg for mercy…  
There it was again your twisted, dirty, slutty mind. 

Much to your relief Simon and Eugene left very soon.  
And then there was the moment you were craving for, you stared your husband straight into the eyes and smiled.

“Doll, I’m gonna wipe that smile right from your face” 

His words were filled with lust and your already wet pussy drove you insane.

“P…please daddy!”

 

“Please what?”  
He smirked

“Please fuck me, please hurt me, please torture me, I am all yours!”  
The look on your face was worth a thousand words.

“Undress!”

Seconds after his command you stood there, completely blank.

You noticed his gaze straight down to your clit.

“Now, that’s a fucking good wife! You really want me, eh doll?”

“Yes, Sir! So bad”

He approached to you and grabbed you by your waist, gently stroking along your belly, up to your breasts, twitching your nipples.

You moaned in pleasure as you leaned in closer to him.

He backed off and walked over to the cupboard to get some kind of bondage supply.  
Willingly you reached your hands towards him, so he could tie you up.

After one approving look he started to cup your ass-cheeks, then spreading them apart.  
Pure lust hit your body, you almost couldn’t take it any longer, you needed this man inside of you! 

He gently touched your asshole and another moan escaped your mouth.  
Forcefully he thrusted his finger inside your ass and you let out a cry of pain, you weren’t prepared for this.

“No lube, honey. I know you like it when daddy hurts you”  
He gave you a sadistic smile and you knew, you had to surrender totally to him.

With a merciless move he left your ass and before you could react properly he threw you onto his bed, your ass facing him.  
Without hesitation he began to slap your ass, once, twice, three times,…  
Harder and harder, it hurt a lot but you enjoyed it.

“Damn that ass looks good with my marks on it, doll!”

He shoved your body up so you were laying completely on the bed.

 

You could hear him undress. Then he placed himself between your instinctively spread legs.  
Your tied-up hands laying in front of your body towards the top of the bed.  
He shoved your ass up and forced you to spread your legs wider apart.  
Neat and wide for your master! The thought send shivers down your whole body, you were completely his!  
When he pressed the tip of his hard as rock erected cock on your eager pussy you almost fainted, the sensation that hit your body was incredible! He rubbed his cock against your wetness and you tried to push against him so his cock would enter your body.

He pulled back and before you noticed, he slapped your sore ass one more time.

“I am the one in charge, don’t forget that!”  
“I’m sorry Sir, won’t happen again!”  
You whimpered.

“Turn around!”

Of course you obeyed immediately, so you were laying on your back.

 

“You are my wife now and I promised to cum inside your pussy, yes baby your body will like my  
cum, you gonna take it all!”

“I am your wife, Sir! I belong to you, do with me as you please!” 

He placed his hand on your pussy and rubbed it gently, looking you into your [y/c] eyes. 

After he came inside of your mouth and your ass, your pussy would finally taste his precious seeds.

He removed the ties from you and threw them down to the floor.

With one forceful movement he placed himself on top of you and jammed his hard cock deep inside your aching core. 

You almost forgot to breathe when the sensation hit you, you grabbed the sheets and pressed your head against the pillow.

He fucked you hard, each thrust gave you pain, but it felt so damn good.  
You couldn’t help but to moan in pure pleasure.

“Ahhh daddy, fuck me harder!”

You were well aware that walking might be nearly impossible the next couple days but the pain was so enjoyable. 

“My little slut-wife enjoys my cock?”

“Y…yeeess, s…sooo good!”  
You moaned out.

You felt that you were close to the edge, you couldn’t take much more, you were sure your screams echoed through the half building, but that’s okay, you wanted them to hear what was going on.

With one last thrust he released his warm load deep inside of you, when you felt his warm and sticky liquid you reached your orgasm, too.

You wrapped your arms around his waist to stop him from leaving you.

You panted heavily  
“This feels so good, Sir! I need you so much.”

You expected him to leave you laying on the bed, tough guy he was…  
But instead he placed his hands on your chest and cuddled with you.  
No words were spoken, you enjoyed his presence and his warm body against yours.

When he finally pulled out of you, you remembered his words from last time about not spilling his seeds, so you crossed your legs and gave him a soft smile.

He placed his hand on your belly and rubbed it carefully…


	5. as low as you can go...

That night you wrapped yourself closely against him in his large comfy bed and cuddled him.  
It was in fact a huge surprise to you, that you were allowed to share a bed with him.  
As much as you loved the rough and hard sex with him, you really appreciated being close to him and caress his warm skin. 

You were sure that by now you were his favourite wife, truth be told he never even mentioned the others… Maybe the were “gone” by now?...

The next morning when you woke up, Negan already left. You were alone in his bedroom, alone with your thoughts.  
Pain still rushed through your body, especially the lower parts.  
It was a pleasurable pain, since it was a reminder of your beloved master.

You couldn’t help but touch your belly.  
What if?...

You went over to the adjacent bathroom even though you liked his scent linger on your body, you had to get clean and who could refuse a nice warm shower?

 

After you were done, you entered the lounge next to Negan's bedroom.

Your heart jumped for joy when you spotted him sitting on the couch next to Eugene, obviously talking about their business. Files were all over the table.

You gave them a warm smile and tried your best to walk properly.

“Good morning Sirs.”

You could tell, that Negan started to like Eugene.  
“[y/n] why don't you join us, we could use a helping hand and after all you're into this science stuff aswell.”

Damn, right that's what you told him...  
“S...sure, yeah I'm in, glad I can spend time with you!”

You placed yourself on the couch next to the two of them.  
“What cha doing?”

It was Eugene that spoke up first  
“We are trying to find out, how to effectively... bring down our enemies.”

You were flattered that Negan let you be part of his business and not only sees you as a cheap fuck. But truth be told, that's what you could do best.  
Once again your thoughts spaced out...

 

You gazed up to the men in charge, then devoutly down to the ground, waiting until they would be finished with their business. 

Ever since you met him, you felt like pleasing him was the only thing that’s worth living for, you simply adored the man.

You put the little scarf-like blanket which lay on the couch on top of your head, to cover it.  
Nasty thoughts ran through your mind and without even noticing it, you had a big, dumb grin on your face.

“Having bad thoughts again, eh?” 

You rushed up and snapped back to reality, which was indeed not any worse than your thoughts. 

“Yess, I imagined you, doing things to me.” 

“Things? Like what?”

“Dunno, like really painful things I guess…”  
As the words were out of you, you let out a small sigh.  
“fuck me…”

“What was that?”  
“p..please, FUCK ME!”

Before you could even react, you felt a sharp pain in your face.

“Don’t you EVER tell me, what to do! Got that?!”

You immediately went down on your knees and fixed the Hijab like thing on your head tighter around your face.

“Yes, that’s your place, good girl. You like that?”

“Y..yes Sir, very.”

He grabbed your arm and roughly pulled you back up.

“Undress!”

That’s what you waited for, without hesitation you once again obeyed your master and stood blank in front of him. 

“Put the scarf back on! I like that, show that you’re submissive to me, you belong to me!”  
He gazed slowly down your naked body.  
“You’re shivering. Are you afraid?”

“No master, I’m just craving for you, my body screams for you.”

“I will give you lots of pain now, better be ready to endure it all!”

Before you could say something he forced you down on the table, face down.  
He grabbed your hands and pressed them against the wooden furniture.

“Ahh yess!”

Then he forced his finger deep inside you, a sharp pain ran through you and a scream escaped your mouth.

“You’re soaking, girl! You want me very bad, eh?”

“Y…yeeehhsss! Please, please!”

He spread your legs apart as wide as possible and came close to you.  
“I’m going to do you until you scream for your lord and saviour to help you out, and then it will really hurt!”

A deep, dark shiver ran down through your body, there was not a single thing in this entire world, which you desired more than your beloved master and getting covered in his precious cum, getting all filled up, feeling his hard cock penetrating you deeper and deeper. 

You knew, that you wouldn’t beg him or your >lord and saviour< to make it stop.

Disobedience will not be tolerated; you tried everything to please the man, no matter how humiliating it would be for you, you were all his and you knew and enjoyed it.

Your fingers grabbed for the wooden furniture, as tight as you could and as your heart rate increased, breathing was getting harder and harder.  
With your legs still invitingly open, you patiently waited for the merciful pain, he would give you.

“Now you can beg, girl!”

As the words were out, you quietly whimpered. One hand was still holding down your left arm and forced you roughly down. You loved to please your master, you loved it, when he punishes and tortures you.

 

But wait, Eugene was still with you in the room, poor guy.  
You would love to get fucked by Negan in front of the whole place, but Eugene,  
well he is kinda sensitive or at least he was....

When you turned to look out for him, you could see a wicked grin on his face,  
something about him really changed, this place changed him, the power that Negan gave him changed him!  
You were kinda glad that he finally seemed to realize that this was what you wanted.

“Doll, he's just fine, we had a long extensive talk and he likes being with us now!”

You gasped  
“I'm glad to hear that, Sir!”  
Eugene walked next to the two of you and gave you an evil smile.

 

Even though you enjoyed that he witnessed what was going on, you were still wondering if he really 'loves' you when letting others do so?...  
Was this man even able to 'love somebody'? You knew he likes you, but maybe only because you please him and do what he says? Is this a form of what they call actual 'love'?...

 

Before you could continue with your thoughts you felt his hard cock enter your soaking pussy. You let out a scream and moved forward on the table.  
Immediately Eugene grabbed both your hands and forced them down to the table, moving wasn't possible no more.

What happened to that man? He was your friend, well you still consider him as your friend but you were pretty sure 'normal' people wouldn't....

“I'm gonna make it quick, doll!”  
His dark intimidating voice echoed through your head.

“I know you're still in pain but you need to get used to it!”

You closed your eyes and enjoyed his arousing words.  
As you moaned he put a finger inside your mouth as to force you silent.  
You immediately licked his finger when you felt a slap on your ass from his other hand.

“Nahh baby-doll, I bet you want my dick down your throat now, eh?”

You tried to nod as good as possible.

Your master left your aching pussy and grabbed you by your hair.  
Eugene let go your hands and you were able to move again.

You noticed Negan nod towards his officer in charge and immediately he grabbed you by your shoulders and threw you forcefully over to the couch again.

Negan pinned you forcefully down to the couch and forced his hard cock deep down your throat. You could take his length all the way down, you were sure he was proud of you.

After a few thrusts he left your throat and threw your whole body down to the floor.  
You were facing your master, on your knees when he released his load right into your face.

Down on the floor, naked, cum-stained, humiliated.

And you loved it!


	6. And in the end, it's him and I...

You hated the days when Negan was gone, couldn’t someone else do the dirty work?...  
But you knew how much he loved to intimidate his enemies in person.

It’s been three whole fucking days now and you were worried to hell, you knew he has lots of enemies out there, the thought of him getting hurt almost killed you.

This evening you couldn’t find sleep as so often when Negan was gone, in fact you started to develop a habit for Diazepam and Opiates lately.  
They made you feel alright when he was gone, they helped to ease the pain and as Negan’s wife, the guys that gave out the meds wouldn’t even dare to ask you, that was helluva fucking fortune.

After a dreamless rest you woke up in a daze right in the middle of the night and decided to get out of bed for a while.  
You entered the lounge and what you saw gave you the creeps.

Negan! Topless, bloodstained, glass in one hand, staring towards the white wall.  
You ran towards his direction immediately.

“Negan, what happened?!”  
You weren’t sure if he would allow you to touch him right now but you were worried to death and softly put a hand on his arm.  
He was badly wounded, a loose, blood-soaked bandage covered his right upper arm, looks like a bullet-wound, his gorgeous body! A huge knife-wound on his lower abdomen and scratches over his cute face.

Tears ran down your face and you embraced him with all your strength still trying not to hurt him.

Even though he was the wounded one it was him that had to comfort you.

“[y/n]… such things happen, I’m alive…”  
His voice sounded absent and calmer than it should….

“Who did that to you?!”  
Your sadness began to turn into anger and desperation  
“I will fucking kill that motherfucker!”

He put his left arm around you and held you tight.

Tears ran down your face  
“Negan… I love you so much, I need you!”

Through your tear filled eyes you could make out a warm smile on his face.

“It’s okay [y/n], I love you too…”

You just sat there for what seemed like an eternity, holding each other tight.

 

It was you, who broke the silence  
“Can…I have a look on your wounds? I’ll go get some supplies and try to umm… fix you up…”

He nodded.  
“[y/n], you’re really a good soul, I appreciate that, it should be me protecting you, doll…”

His words made you proud and you managed to smile through your tears.

 

You hated to leave him, even if it was just for the basement to get the first-aid supplies.

 

After you returned you unwrapped his bloody bandages. He must have lost a lot of blood, it looked really painful.

You tried to be as careful and soft to him as possible.  
You were well aware that he loved to kill and torture people, but now he was there with you, broken…

Carefully you cleaned the wounds with a dry paper towel.  
You prepared a syringe with the good morphine stuff and took his arm.

“You wanna fucking kill me, doll?”  
You could see a smile on his face.

“No, daddy only drug you!”  
You gave him a wry smile as your words were out 

Much to your surprise he kept his arm steady and allowed you to inject the liquid into his arm.

“This will ease the pain, I promise!”

You knew, that there was currently no doctor at the sanctuary and you wouldn’t want anybody’s hands on your husband.

You started to disinfect his wounds with alcohol 

“You won’t tell me what happened?”

“This fucking bitch…”

You had to swallow hard on his words… A woman?! No way! No fucking bitch would hurt your beloved husband! 

“Sir, I’m gonna kill her, I will rip out her guts and let her suffer!!!”  
Your voice was deep, angry and desperate.

“Don’t worry doll, no one will put me down, I swear I get my revenge on that bitch Jadis!”

You were angry and desperate but you had to concentrate on his wounds, you loved being close to him and touch his precious body, but this was different…  
It was kind of an awkward situation, you felt kinda ashamed to tell your master to lay down…  
That’s usually what he would tell you…

You tried to stay professional, or at least act so.

After cleaning the gunshot wound you wrapped new bandages around his arm and tightened them.  
However it didn’t take you long to figure, that he would need stitches for the knife wound on his abdomen….  
In times of the apocalypse you couldn’t take a doctor for granted and how hard could this  
possibly be, right?

“Negan…”  
You stared him pitiful into the eyes with the surgical needle in your hand.

“Do what it takes, darling.”

You were flattered that he trusted you.

“Tell me when the pain comes back, promised?”

Part of you was aroused by him drenched in blood, hell this guy managed to look just gorgeous in any situation!

 

You had to fight back the tears when you started to pierce the needle through his flesh.  
It took you 7 stitches, you hoped that the Morphine would kick in as it was supposed to do, you were pretty sure Negan wouldn’t tell you that he’s in pain, tough guy he was…

You carefully cleaned him up and tried to bandage him as good as possible.

 

You couldn’t help but cry again.

The world outside was non-existent at this moment, all you cared about was your beloved husband, you were grateful to heaven and back when he reached out for you and embraced you to his chest.

“Negan, I love you”  
You sobbed.

His grip tightened   
“You are mine, fuck the other fuckers, it’s only you and me”

His words made you basically a mess, you never wanted to let go off him,   
His embrace was warm and caring.  
You could tell, that he appreciated you, you weren’t just a mistress, no you tried to be a dear friend to him, your love for him was honest and pure and he knew it by now.

You enjoyed this moment but you were looking forward to lots of dirty and rough sex in the future.

The two of you fell asleep on the couch, Negan leaning against the back of it, you curled up, with your head on his lap.


End file.
